Kiara
colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" } | Meaning Clear, Bright, Famous (Latin) Little Dark One (Irish) }} } | Meaning Clear, Bright, Famous (Latin) Little Dark One (Irish) }} } | Meaning Clear, Bright, Famous (Latin) Little Dark One (Irish) }} } | Gender Female }} } | Gender Female }} } | Gender Female }} } | Species Lion }} } | Species Lion }} } | Species Lion }} } | Titles Princess }} } | Titles Princess }} } | Titles Princess }} } | Voice Actors Michelle Horn (cub) Neve Campbell (young adult) Liz Callaway (young adult singing voice) }} } | Voice Actors Michelle Horn (cub, speaking) Ashley Edner (growls) Charity Sanoy (cub, singing) Neve Campbell (young adult, speaking) Liz Callaway (young adult singing voice) }} } | Voice Actors Michelle Horn (cub) Neve Campbell (young adult) Liz Callaway (young adult singing voice) }} Kiara is the protagonist of The Lion King II. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala and the wife of Kovu. Bio Kiara is very head- strong, but is very loving, as she is for her family and for Kovu, her future husband. Persona Kiara has a light, creamy-gold coloring, with red inner-ears, and a purple, heart-shaped nose. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Kiara first appears in the film as a newborn cub being presented by Rafiki to the animals of The Pride Lands. She next appears months later as a young cub ready to explore the kingdom, but her overprotective father Simba sends his friends Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on her. But Kiara is able to sneaks away from them and enters The Outlands (where Simba has forbidden her to go) and meets a Outsider cub who at first teases her and calls her "Daddy's Little Girl" but the two end up working together to escape crocodiles. The cub introduces himself as Kovu whilst Kiara introduces herself both unaware that they are being watched by a lioness. The two cubs briefly play tag, before Simba arrives (presumably having been informed of Kiara's disappearance by Timon and Pumbaa) with Nala Timon, Pumbaa and the pride and then the lioness appears whom Simba addresses as Zira who is revealed to be Kovu's mother. Zira reveals that Kovu was hand chosen by Simba's uncle Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king. After the brief face off, Simba tells Zira to take Kovu and leave before picking up Kiara and leaves with Nala and the others whilst Kiara and Kovu bid each other farewell. Upon returning to The Pride Lands, Simba sends Nala and the rest of the pride back to Pride Rock whilst he stats behind to scold Kiara for disobeying him. He tells her that she needs to be careful as future Queen, but Kiara asks what if she doesn't want to be Queen to which Simba replies that it's like saying she doesn't want to be a lion, as it's in her blood as he is before he starts to sing "We Are One." Kiara next appears years later as a young adult preparing to do her first hunt. She and Nala hug before Kiara asks Simba to promise to let her do it on her own to which he agrees. However, the moment Kiara leaves, Simba breaks his promise and sends Timon and Pumbaa after her. Kiara tries to hunt a herd of antelope but makes a noise and causes them to run off. Whilst pursuing them, Kiara runs into Timon and Pumbaa and is angered to discover that Simba didn't keep to his word and flees The Pride Lands to hunt elsewhere. She finds the herd again but is is careful not to make a noise, but just then, the herd leave and Kiara sees that there is fire approaching and ends up getting trapped in it and faints but not before seeing a lion looking down at her. The lion puts Kiara own his back and takes her to safety back in The Pride Lands. Upon waking up, Kiara is at first angry that the lion ruined her hunt but soon learns that her saviour is none other than Kovu just before Simba and Nala arrive. Simba bans Kiara from having any more hunts before learning from her that the lion is Kovu. After learning from Rafiki that Kovu saved Kiara from the fire, Simba wants to know why to which Kovu says that wishes to join the Pridelander pride. Simba at first refuses as Kovu was banished with the other Outsiders, but Kovu tells him that he has left the Outsiders and is now a rogue and tells Simba to judge him now for he is or blame him for a crime he didn't commit. Nala tells Simba had he owes Kovu Kiara's life and Zazu says that all debts must be paid which convinces Simba to let Kovu join the pride but makes him sleep outside Pride Rock. Kiara thanks Kovu for saving her and makes an agreement with him to teach her to hunt at dawn. Unbeknownst to Kiara and the pride, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani were the ones who started the fire as part of Zira's plan to get Kovu to earn Simba's trust and then kill him to take over The Pride Lands and avenge Scar's death. The next day, Kiara unknowingly spoils Kovu's chance to kill Simba and starts the hunting lessons. During the lesson, the two run into Timon and Pumbaa who are trying to chase away birds that are eating all the bugs. Kiara and Kovu help by roaring at the birds and chase them away but end up being chased by rhinos but they alone with Timon and Pumbaa are able to get to safety and accidentally kiss when getting out of the narrow space they were hiding in. That night, Kiara and Kovu stargaze where Kiara points out a constellation shaped like a rabbit and Kovu sees one shaped two lions fighting. Kiara tells Kovu that her and Simba used to stargaze and says that he told her about The Great Kings of the Past being the stars. Kovu asks if Scar is up there and tells Kiara that though Scar wasn't his father, he was still part of him. Kiara says that Simba told her there was a blackness in Scar, one he couldn't escape and Kovu wonders if there's one in him too to which Kiara gives him a hug whilst being watched afar by Simba and Nala. Kovu nearly reveals his part in Zira's plan to Kiara but can't bring himself to do it and starts to leave, but then Rafiki arrives and takes him and Kiara to Upendi, and the two lions end up falling in love. They return to Pride Rock where Simba (having been encouraged by Nala to give Kovu a chance) allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock. The following morning, Kovu comes to Kiara (intending to tell her of his part in Zira's plot) only for Simba to arrive and says that he wants to talk to Kovu and takes him for a walk. Later that day, Kiara is out with Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu and spots Simba limping and Kiara tells Zazu to get help whilst she, Timon and Pumbaa go to Simba and he says Kovu and Ambush to Kiara's disbelief before collapsing and is carried back to Pride Rock by Pumbaa. Back at Pride Rock, Kiara tells Simba that it can't be true about Kovu's involvement in Zira's ambush just as Kovu arrives back with a scar on his left eye (after Zira lashed out at him and blamed him for Nuka's death during the ambush). Simba, believing that Kovu was in on the ambush, banishes him from The Pride Lands to Kiara's sadness who tries to put a stop to it but is stopped by two lionesses, but she is able to push them aside only to be stopped by two others. After Kovu has left, Kiara approaches Simba and asks him to reconsider his decision, but he tells her that she will not go anywhere without an escort from now on and that Kovu had used her to get to him. Kiara doesn't believe this and says that Kovu loves her for her, but Simba says it's because she's his (Simba's) daughter and tells Kiara that she will not leave Pride Rock and will stay where he can keep an eye on her away from Kovu. Kiara tells Simba that he doesn't know Kovu, but Simba says that he knows Kovu is following in Scar's paw prints that he must follow in his father's. Angered at her father's attitude, Kiara tells him that he will never be Mufasa, to Simba's shock before running into Pride Rock in tears while being watched by the four lionesses. Kiara is able to break out of Pride Rock and leaves to look for Kovu and eventually finds him and convinces him to return with her to the Pride Lands as their place is within their pride and if they left, they would be divided forever. The two return and find the Pridelanders and Outsiders fighting and are able to to the fight just before Simba and Zira fight. Kiara tells Simba that the fighting has to stop and recalls what he told her in childhood about being one and that the Outsiders are them. These words cause Vitani and the rest of the Outsiders to join the Pridelanders. Zira, in a last attempt to avenge Scar, leaps to attack Simba, but Kiara blocks her and causes her and Zira to fall down a cliff edge. Kiara lands on a ledge, but Zira ends up dangling off the edge. Kiara tries to help Zira, but the evil lioness rejects her help, loses her grip, and falls into the river below to her death. Simba helps Kiara back up the cliff where she is greeted by a relieved Nala before embracing Kovu. Simba allows Kovu and the Outsiders to rejoin the Pridelanders, and the reunited pride watches on as Kiara and Kovu get married and roar along side Simba and Nala. Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Princeess' Category:Lionesses Category:Female Category:Characters